


Charades (Quintis)

by XxAerynxX



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Based in ep 14~</p><p>The team decided it was probably best if Walter wasn't the one to go on this mission (I mean did you see him on the phone?!)<br/>Everyone (well not everyone) agreed Toby would be the one to go undercover as Martin and hopefully he could buy enough time for Paige and Walter to search for the missing chemicals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades (Quintis)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and neither does scorpion (but you know if you want to give me Scorpion I would be very, very happy :P )
> 
> Just an idea I had a few weeks ago and I decided to write this little story about what would happen if Toby/Happy swapped places with Walter/Paige in episode 14 
> 
> It is my first story so it sucks! sorry for mistakes!

"Walter can not go on a date with this woman"

"What is it Paige? are you a bit jealous?"

Paige narrowed her eyes at Tobys teasing wanting the behaviourist to be serious this one time and not make a joke of everything she said.

"Toby were you listening to that conversation on the phone before I butted in? If Walter can't handle arranging a meeting how the hell is he supposed to actually meet up with this woman and then flirt with her? He would be to obvious."

"I agree" Sylvester butted in "Walter can't do the job and neither can I"

Walter nodded and then looked at Cabe while saying "She might have access to government files which means she probably knows who you are so that leaves..."

Everyone slowly turned to look over at the hat wearing behaviourist who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiled slightly and then said "Well I guess I will do it then, I just hope she doesn't fall head over heels with me because that could become very confusing." 

"Wait Toby?" said the voice of Happy who had been quite until now. "Toby's going to meet this woman?"

Toby looked over at her with a small grin and then said teasingly "oh is someone getting a little jealous? do you not want me to go off with another girl in case I leave you?"

Happy replied with a curt "shut up" and tried to act like she couldn't care less about what Toby was doing but the shrink hadn't gotten a PHD by sitting around twiddling his thumbs and he could tell that Happy was clearly bothered but he decided he liked having a normal nose that hadn't been punched into his face and he didn't want Happy to get angry with him so of cause he didn't mention it.

~~~

Happy grabbed one of Tobys ties off of his bed and then spun around and put it in his hand with an angry expression. She obviously didn't want Toby to be the one going undercover so she kept quite about it and instead just ended up glaring at everyone.

"I don't understand why it is my job to get you ready Paige is the one who is good at this stuff." Happy then looked over Tobys outfit and without thinking about if went over to his wardrobe and took out a shirt before handing it to him and mumbling something about how he looked good in that particular shirt.

~~~

"Ok Toby she is coming towards you now just carry on acting normal."

"Wow Hap anyone would think you were a genius with that plan of yours" he replied quietly so he wouldn't draw attention.

"Shut up doc someone could hear you." 

Happy watched as Sima sat down next to Toby and couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she was with Toby. It seemed he was doing it on purpose, the mechanic thought. First this morning with the girl at CIA and now this chic.

As soon as Sly got the data Happy shooed both Walter and Paige off telling them they needed to hurry up and search the room and so they ran off quickly leaving Cabe, Sylvester and Happy to watch from their truck. 

~~~

"You look hot, why don't you take off your jacket?" 

Happy made a loud coughing noise almost as if she wanted to tell Sima to lay off but of cause she couldn't do anything but watch the two as they flirted with each other.

"You know that's a good idea" Toby said and then started pulling his Jacket off. Sima grabbed it and quickly checked the pockets allowing an annoyed expression to cross over her face as she realised what she was looking for wasn't there but she quickly recovered herself again.

"I can't believe I am saying this" she started "but do you want to get out of here, you know come to my room?" 

"Paige and Walt haven't finished yet but you need to go doc, try go slowly ok?" 

Toby nodded to both Women and then stood up while following Sima. When they reached the lift the doctor suddenly stopped and said "hey I know this sounds stupid but why don't we take the stairs? I think I heard someone say these were broken." 

Sima laughed slightly and then said "oh they were probably talking about the other one these were fixed just this morning" 

The two then walked into the elevator and Happy couldn't help but notice how Sima seemed to be edging closer to Toby sparking her jealousy again. 

~~~

"Toby! Paige and Walt are still inside! Think of something quick!" 

Just as Happy said that Sima opened her door to show the two standing there and looking for an escape route. 

Fortunately Sima had her back turned to them so Toby quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards him making her stumble slightly as he crashed his lips to hers. 

Happy heard Sylvester gasp slightly behind but barely paid attention and instead just stared at Sima angrily. She tried to remind herself that 1) they were on a mission and 2) she wasn't supposed to care about who Toby was with but all she felt was jealousy and anger rolled into one making her eyes blur slightly. 

"They are out doc" she mumbled before the two walked into the room meaning Happy no longer had visual which calmed her slightly; at least she didn't have to watch them any more.

~~~

Cabe, Paige and Walter quickly ran off to find the safe leaving Happy and Sylvester with the two. 

"I think I just heard a zip Happy which is probably her dress-" 

"Thank you Sylvester!" Happy interrupted failing miserably at trying to mask her emotions with there current situation. 

Happy turned away from her team mate and then spoke into her com "ok Toby they are hurrying to the safe now just keep her occupied a little longer" 

"Mmhm" was the only response Toby could manage while happy tried not to imagine Sima getting on top of him.

~~~

"They are at the safe now Tob-" 

"Ugh I love hearing your voice in my ear" he mumbled quietly interrupting her

Happy stayed quite for a few seconds and then mumbled back a quite "thank you" when the com went silent.

"Toby?!" Happy asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Suddenly Simas voice filled her ear.

"If you want your little boyfriend back alive meet me at the airport with the chemicals and bring Leonard"

A second later a crackling noise came through the com and Happy knew she had thrown it on the floor and probably crushed it under her foot.

"Not good" 

~~~

"Guys come on we need to hurry up and get Toby."

Happy was kind of freaking out at that moment trying not to imagine the millions of scenarios that could happen and trying not to think of how Sima and Toby had been together (but obviously trying not the think of them just made them even harder to not think of them so her plan completely backfired)

(I am just gonna skip all the drama and go to what happened after)

"Wow you are an idiot doc." 

"What makes you say that?" Toby asked the mechanic who was currently cleaning up some of the burns he had acquired from, oh you know just casually, jumping out of a burning plane.

"Jumping out of that plane and getting burned in the process."

It then sunk in for Happy how ridiculous this all was and she let out a quite laugh before looking at Toby again and asking "seriously what the hell happened? A few months ago we were fixing wifi problems and now we jump out of burning planes."

"I know crazy right?" Toby asked also laughing slightly.

There was then a comfortable pause in the conversation while Happy put the first aid kit back in its back and then jumped of the kitchen counter (where she had been sitting while Toby sat on the stool in front of her) 

"You know Happy if you didn't have so many anger issues you could go and become a doctor." Toby said with a joking smile.

"As if, you just want me to go and put on one of those little nurse outfits."

"You know I don't think I would mind that"

Happy rolled her eyes at that comment and then walked off to put the first aid kit away when Toby suddenly spoke again this tie sounding somewhat serious.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or am I gonna be left in the dark?"

Happy turned around to look at him with a confused expression wondering what he was on about.

"Well your body language shows you seem to be thinking about something, possibly annoyed, and I just want to know why."

"Seriously doc stop being such a shrink it gets annoying" Happy replied and crossed her arms over her chest as if she were trying to seem more tough.

Toby shrugged slightly and then stepped closer to her before saying "I just want to know if I can help Hap."

The mechanical prodigy shoulders slumped slightly and she let out a defeated sigh wondering how Toby always got to her like this. "Well if you must know" she said "I am annoyed at emotions, they are so pointless and irrational and just get in the way of everything."

The hat wearing doctor sighed a bit and then responded "Hap they may be irrational but they don't get in the way and they aren't pointless, you just aren't used to them with you being so badass and all. Can I ask what emotions?"

"Aaannnddd the shrink is back."

"Happy" Toby whined "I am trying to held and I can't if you act like this."

"Whatever" Happy said and then spun around before walking towards the door. She opened it ad was about to walk out but then turned around and looked over at Toby before answering his question as quickly as she could "I might have been a bit jealous earlier with the CIA agent and then Sima" 

She then slammed the door and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks! I just thought of this stupid idea about what would happen if the team decided that Walter was not fit to do the job properly!
> 
> Also sorry the ending sucks (well all of it does) but you can make up an alternate ending if you want :P


End file.
